Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{8}+5\dfrac{8}{16} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {5} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=16 + {\dfrac{2}{8}} + {\dfrac{8}{16}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 16 + {\dfrac{1}{4}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{1}{4}+\dfrac{2}{4}$ Add the fractions: $= 16+\dfrac{3}{4}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 16\dfrac{3}{4}$